


Just a typical day

by Reina_malone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone





	Just a typical day

Mickey had just finished with a budget meeting when his receptionist Clara, informed him of an urgent call. He figured it was either Ian or something with Mandy. What he wasn't expecting was a call from his sons school. 

* * *

 

"This is Mikhailo" he answered into the receiver. 

"Hi, Mr. Milkovich. This is Ms. Gadsburry, I'm one of the school counselors at Gregory Middle."

"Hi, Pamela. How are things? Is everything OK?" he asked after the formalities were finished. 

"Actually, Mickey, it's about Noah. I need you and Ian to come to the school immediately."

Sighing, Mickey put the counselor on hold, told his receptionist to hold all of his calls, that he'd be taking the rest of the day off. 

"Pamela, Ian is in Mexico on business. He won't be back until next Wednesday. Is Noah OK? Did he have eat any nuts today?"

"No, Mickey. I don't really want to discuss this over the phone, but Noah will be suspended for three days starting on Monday. He and a few of his classmates thought it would be funny to defile the lockers with derogatory slurs. If you could please hurry and get here, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Uh, yeah. I'm leaving the office now. I'll be there in twenty." 

With that, Mickey left his office building headed for Noah's school. He  decided he should call Ian. 

"Hey, baby! How are you and the kids? I miss you guys".

"We are OK. We miss you too. I got a call from Noah's school. From what Pamela said, he and a few of his hoodlum classmates decided it would be a good idea to write derogatory slurs on the lockers. I'm on my way there now. I'll call you when we get home. I just wanted you to know. I love you, baby."

"Love you too".

* * *

 

When Mickey made it to the schools office, he saw his son. He is the spitting image of Ian. Red hair, green eyes, freckles, everything. 

"Mickey, good you're here. Noah, would you like to tell your father what you did?"

"Ms. Gadsburry, I already told you! I didn't do anything." Noah seemed to be really adamant about not doing anything wrong. 

After explaining and showing Mickey the pictures of what was written, they were free to go. Of course, Noah was still suspended. 

On their way home, Mickey decided now would be as good as any to bring up what happened. 

"Noah, why did you do it? You have two dads. You know words like that hurt."

"Whatever"

"Noah? Why?"

"Just leave it. You're not even my dad. You are nothing to me except someone my dad decided to marry. That's it. You're not my dad. You're nothing to me."

With those words, Mickey felt as though a knife had been put through his heart. 

He decided to send Ian a text letting him know what happened and turned his phone off. He didn't want to talk to anybody. 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours, Grace and Lauren come home from school. 

"Ian, it's no big deal. He's a kid. He's mad."

"Mick, it is a big deal. He shouldn't have said that."

"Not like it isn't true. I mean, I'm not his dad. I'm nothing to him. Look, the girls just got home, so I'm gonna go start dinner. Love you"

With that Mickey hung up. He went to start dinner only to have the house phone ring. 

 

Noah answer.

"Oh hey dad. Yeah school is great. No I don't know what's wrong with him. It's like he just completely shut down.-- Yes sir. I'm sorry dad"

To say that Ian didn't chew his son out is an understatement. 

* * *

 

 

"Dad?" Noah asked as he entered the kitchen. 

"Uh, no. Just me, Mickey. Your dad won't be home until next week."

"I was talking to you dad."

"What is it Noah? Something else you want to throw in my face? I may not be your dad, but I've been their since day one. I was there when you took your first steps, I was there when you said your first word. I was there when you learned to ride a bike. I didn't have to Noah. I wanted to. And for you to say that, really hurt. I get you're mad. But I just wanted to know why."

"Dad, I didn't write it. I was spraying over it. Ms. Gadsburry wouldn't listen to me. Eric and Leon wrote it. I love having two dads. It's double guy days. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Please forgive me?"

"Of course, Noah. I forgive you. You know your brother said the same thing to your dad when he was your age. Yev was mad that we couldn't go to the park. I had to work so your dad offered to go after it rained. He was so angry that he told Ian that he was nothing to him. I get it you're angry, but be careful of what you say."

"OK. I love you dad."

"I love you too, buddy. Why don't you go check on your sisters. They're being real quiet."

Just a typical day in the Gallagher-Milkovich house. 


End file.
